


THE HOBBIT: DOGE

by muffinoverlord



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hobbit, I crave that mineral, LOTR, Majestic, bagginshield, doge, doge is all i can say, here georgia, th - Freeform, this is what boredom does to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinoverlord/pseuds/muffinoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MUCH DOGE<br/>SUCH HOBBIT</p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT AND IF I DID<br/>IT WOULD BE QUITE DIFFERENT</p><p>MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO POST THIS NOT ME SO I GIFTED IT TO HER<br/>But enjoy it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE HOBBIT: DOGE

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I was bored and I love the hobbit.

much hobbit such Bilbo very old wow story such flashback very dale wow peaceful much smaug such fire very death wow burn much girion such fail wow black arrow very shire such dinner much interruption wow dwalin much balin such fili and kili very line of Durin such hot wow funny much other dwarves such blunt very bend wow knives very forks much thorin wow majestic such silence such respect wow key very durin's day much misty very mountain such sad much contract very faint wow morning such depart much chase wow adventure very pony much camp such troll much thorin wow balin such story very brave wow caught such soup much pony OOPS wow kili such hot very brave wow bags such caught very fire much sad such Bilbo wow drop swords very gandalf such bright wow stone such orc attack very hidden pass much rivendell wow elrond such cool very food wow bombur such map very moon runes much white council wow mithrandir such saruman much full of shit very leave such cave very thunder battle wow thorin much pissed very sad Bilbo such leave wow bofur much speech such cry very wake up much goblin tunnels wow fat goblin king such kill very gandalf much orcrist such lost very Bilbo wow gollum much ring very riddle game such time wow escape much mean such thorin wow ring very Bilbo much speech such emotional very cliff wow azog much warg such majestic wow fire very kill such injure wow Bilbo much save very dwarves such eagles very rescue wow bagginshield such erebor very dragon such wake up.

 


End file.
